Descendants
by WolfScale3857
Summary: It has been 112 years, 8 months, 15 minutes, and 17 -now 18- seconds since Edward left Bella. The Cullens have returned to the much beloved Forks in hope of maybe a vampire Bella? No such luck. Instead they run into one of her many great-grandchildren. Will Edward find new love in one of her descendants? What will she say when she finds out that Edward loved her grandma?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Psh I own Twilight!**

**Bella: Uh, No you don't.**

**Emmett: Yeah our lives would be screwed if you did.**

**Me: Are you sure about that? **

**(Holds up Ownership paper thingys)**

**Emmett and Bella: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHA!**

**(Edward zooms in with his sparkly speed and burns my lovley papers)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO! I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 1: In Sight

EPOV

It had been 112 years, 8 months, 15 minutes and 17 -now 18- long, hard seconds for me. I had wanted so badly to see my Bella again. But she was gone.

The first time I had checked up on her was around a year after I had left her. She was gone.

I had checked anywhere and everywhere.

I had been in Paris at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down on ignorant humans when I lost it. I was tired. I was tired of trying to stay away from her. I wanted her to be here with me, draped over my arm as we watched the sun fall in the most romantic city in the world. This could've been our honeymoon! I felt guilty for lying to her. I will never be able to forget the look on her face when I told her I was leaving without her… That _we _were leaving without her.

Shortly after leaving her I had caused a great depression to fall upon my family. Alice wasn't as happy without her "Bella Barbie" time and spent most of the hours wasting away in the woods hunting with Jasper. Jasper… I had to listen to his thoughts every day and I was beginning to become annoyed. He was feeling guilty for attacking Bella on her birthday and I was certain that she would've forgiven him by now. But it wasn't my place to tell him that. Emmett and Rosalie weren't as bad as Alice and Jasper. Emmett would certainly smile less often and he and Rose would tend to distract each other with things I wouldn't dare describe. Even if she didn't want to admit it, I knew Rosalie regretted Bella leaving. And that fact made me slightly smug… and guilty.

Esme and Carlisle had mutual feelings. It was like they had lost one of their children, and in a way, they had. Carlisle had surrounded himself in work and spent less time at home. Esme, however, spent most of her time in the garden nurturing her plants or in the kitchen practicing her cooking skills. Sometimes I would find her hovered over the counter dry sobbing, thinking of how she would never cook for Bella again.

We had moved back into Forks against my needs and wants. It was practically swamped with rain now. Bella would've hated it. Then again, I hadn't seen her in 112 years, 8 months, 18 minutes, and 27 -now 28- seconds so I don't really have a good idea of what she likes anymore.

These long years had been hell for me. But it truly became Satan's lair when I tried to find Bella at around noon yesterday. I had returned to Forks with my heart soaring with hope that maybe my love had been changed by someone else. But I was fearful that she would reject me. After all, I had left her alone and heartbroken.

I tracked down her old house to only find most of the paint . No Bella.

I had started my own search for her. I found nothing about her but plenty about Charlie. I had almost torn the town apart looking for her. My dead heart breaking as I headed back home where my tearful family had greeted me. Alice had apparently told them the horrible news. But it wasn't as if we weren't expecting it. I hadn't been expecting much and I was regretting not changing her.

The years following had been even worse than hell. They had been the fiery center of the Earth's core.

I was preparing myself for a day of pure torture. I knew that today wasn't going to be easy but I was going to have to suck it up and deal with the thousands of teenage minds that would assault me with their ridiculous thoughts.

_Edward! Hurry up! If we're late imagine how much attention we'll cause! You'll be at the center of millions of minds for the whole day! _

Alice. Her thoughts caught my attention and I quickly dressed in the clothes she had picked out for this "special" occasion. I knew she was right though. If we were late more unnecessary attention would be pointed our way and I would have to deal with even more torture than normal.

I sped down the stairs around Alice who glared pointedly at me before Jasper's arm snaked it's way around her waist.

"I'll see you later tonight."

I turned as Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye as she straightened his tie. I smiled at the two of them. They really were meant to be. They acted as a real husband and wife should. I shook my head once, firmly. But they weren't normal, none of us were. No matter how much I wish that could be different. We were monsters.

Carlisle nodded to the rest of us and Alice strode forward and pecked his cheek with a smile. He grinned down at her and turned to leave.

Esme sighed as we listened to his car drive further and further away till it was out of our hearing range. Alice jumped up and dragged Jasper towards me and Esme.

"We'll have to leave in approximately 4 minutes in 12 seconds if we want to get there before the crowd." Jasper smiled at her and then grimaced.

_Ugh… The lust coming of those two is like a disease. _I shook with silent laughter as Esme promptly shouted up the stairs for Rosalie and Emmett to hurry up and stop making Jasper suffer.

Two groans made me and Alice break out into laughter; even Jasper had a grin on his face.

Esme was not amuse but sped silently up the stairs to rouse them from their rendezvous. Following that was a shriek that sounded like Rosalie and Esme was in front of us, her eyes wide, not saying a word.

Alice and I shook with laughter and I remembered the days when we always laughed like this and it wasn't a rare occurance.

One awkward silence later and I sat on the hood of my Volvo "scouting". It was my job to make sure that none of the humans guessed our secret or make sure no one smelled to delectable.

I thought I knew what was going on around me. Kids were showing up, staring at Alice and Jasper who had stayed behind with me so Jasper could smell just to make sure I hadn't lost my nose. But nothing could've prepared me for what happened next.

A sleek BMW purred into the school parking lot, slightly earlier than the rush that Alice predicted would start after this car. It took a spot about 5 cars down from us. And out stepped a younger Charlie Swan...

* * *

**Make sure to review! I would like at least 5 before I add the next chapter! I think I have it typed... OK so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 555!:)**

**Adios!**

_**KC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! **

**Another update! Isn't it wonderful?;D**

**R&R!**

* * *

EPOV

_Is that Charlie?_

_Impossible… Is it?_

_Is he a vampire? Shit he's going to kill us…_

_He can't be a vampire… He's younger… And human?_

My family's thoughts were going haywire. I struggled to keep myself focused. That had become extremely difficult without Bella. But at least I can say her name now… Even if it is in my head.

The last thought caught me. It was Jasper's. I listened for a strong heartbeat coming from where "Charlie" was walking into the school. Sure enough there was one. I couldn't smell his scent from this far away but I was hoping it wasn't going to become a problem.

As soon as he disappeared into the school, we clustered around my Volvo. For once, speechless.

"He was definitely human." Jasper voiced. We all nodded in agreement, having heard the heartbeat.

"Who is he? Alice?" Rosalie asked, even she looked troubled. But then again this was her family, and she does have a protective streak.

Alice slipped off into one of her visions and came out moments later, looking slightly confused. She stared confusedly into space before confusion passed over her face like a cloud.

"OH!" She murmured, her hand coming up to mouth, covering it like a mask "I can't see a thing!"

"What?" Rosalie was growing impatient with her quickly. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice and sent Rose calming waves and she growled in retaliation.

"Rose!" I whispered frantically, more students had arrived and I wasn't too fond of being discovered on the first day.

She frowned at me and Emmett wrapped an arm around her like Jasper had done.

"Calm down, babe."

Alice smiled at us. Smiles are good, right?

"I think I know why." Alice said, her mind was going haywire and she shifted through multiple visions of Forks "There are too many people here now. We should just head to class, that'll cause less attention to be drawn."

Rosalie nodded to her, still slightly annoyed.

_Who is that kid? He better not affect our stay…_

APOV

I settled down at the lunch table where Jasper and Emmett were already seated. I picked a seat next to Jasper and he wrapped an arm around me instinctively.

I felt safe here, in his arms. I snuggled into his side and sighed contently. I could already hear the gossip about the new kids all infatuated with each other.

_Oh… Humans…_

I heard a gagging sound coming from Emmett's general direction and stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Rosalie will be here in 13 seconds, followed by Edward." I grinned slightly "They will bring the crowd."

Jasper snickered as Emmett looked around eagerly. When Rose and Edward came around the bend followed by the majority of the school, they looked slightly annoyed.

"Rosie! Eddie! Over here!" He boomed, smiling broadly while Jasper and I chortled. Rose and Edward were stopped more than once by harmonious teenagers inviting them to sit. They ignored all the offers and came to sit with us. Rosalie seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting but Edward looked slightly unnerved.

My gift told me why.

I gasped and stared at him anxiously, pulling away from Jasper and leaning forward towards Edward. He pulled out a chair and rested his head in his hands.

"Why would they be here and not in La Push?"

"I don't know Alice." He sighed exasperatedly.

"What's wrong?" He hesitated, staring at the table, pulling at his messy bedhead hair.

"They had _her _eyes." I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked anxiously. I think she had had about enough of the secrecy for today.

"Two girls in Edward's last class were werewolves."

"They had _her _eyes, Alice!" Edward muttered again.

"Wait WEREWOLVES? We've only been here for a week! Are you telling me that we have to reinstate the treaty?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at the entrance of the cafeteria "That's them right?"

Two girls had entered the room, their skin was a major contrast towards everyone in the cafeteria, a dark tan. They had midlength black hair that was stick straight for one but curly and frizzy for the other. They walked in unison and seemed to be attracting most of the attention from the male population. Rosalie snorted and their brown eyes flitted to us, glaring. They reached a table with a redhead girl with freckles sprinkled across her face and matching brown eyes to the werewolves.

"They're all cousins…" Edward muttered from behind his hands. At that moment, our look-alike Charlie came in and sat with the twins and redhead.

I scanned through my visions but none of them showed anything about the family.

_Edward can you read their minds? _

"I can't. Alice, don't you get it? They all have _her _eyes"

"What are you talking about, Edward? All your emitting is shock." Jasper's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

I stared at the family once again. The redheaded girl turned her brown eyes away from the conversation and stared at us. When her eyes met mine I was sure I was emitting the same, if not more, shock as Edward.

"Alice? Darlin' what's the matter?" As much as his southern accent would calm me in a normal situation, not today.

"_Bella_."

Jasper, Emmett and Rose turned to the family. And promptly gasped.

"Impossible."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in your reviews below! **

**Reviews=Update:D**

_**KC**_


End file.
